The present invention relates to a hinge comprising first and second members and a pivot for connecting the members together for relative pivoting about a hinge axis, wherein at least the first of said members includes a plate-like portion and has a plurality of holes through which screws can pass to secure the plate-like portion in face-to-face relation with a structure to which the first member of the hinge is to be fixed. It will be understood that the particular fasteners used to secure the plate-like portion to the structure will be selected according to the nature of that structure. The holes in the plate-like portion may be countersunk. The plate-like portion may be secured in face-to-face relation with a door or with a door frame or other structure defining a doorway to be closed by the door. Generally, the second member also of the hinge will include a plate-like portion but in some cases, for example a soffit hinge, the second member may be other than of plate-like form, for example the second member may be a socket for receiving a pivot.